marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen of Angels (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Angels of Heven, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Heven | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Wings on her back | Citizenship = Heven | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Queen | Education = | Origin = Angel | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Al Ewing; Lee Garbett | First = Original Sin #5.1 | Death = Asgardians of the Galaxy #10 | HistoryText = The Queen of Angels was the monarch of Heven. She and the other Angels were paid by Odin to prevent Asgardians from going to Earth for dubious purposes. The materialist nature of her species led the Angels to be paid by enemies of Asgard to help them. The Queen of Angels offered Odin to double cross her payers in exchange of a bigger reward. Odin was extremely disgusted by the Angels lack of honor, something the Queen felt was meaningless as she preferred material rewards, and refused the offer. This prompted her to declare war on Asgard. During a battle against Odin, Freyja and the Einherjar in Heven, the Queen of Angels snuck into Asgard and got hold of Odin's newborn, Aldrif. She showed herself in front of Odin and Freyja, and demanded they retreated or Aldrif was to die. Odin refused to surrender to blackmail, for which the Queen stabbed Aldrif in the heart. She then fled, and left the presumably-dead baby to be disposed. Odin later used his powers to cut Heven from the other Nine Realms and Yggdrasil. Centuries later, the link between Heven and Midgard was reopened by Thor, who had received a vision which revealed to him the existence of Heven as a Tenth Realm and his sister. Loki accompanied him in the search for their sister. When he presented himself as an Asgardian, the Angels attacked Thor. Meanwhile, Loki confronted the Queen, who she didn't see as an enemy as he was a Frost Giant, former allies of the Angels. The Queen told Loki the history between Heven and Asgard, and offered him to join the Angels. Meanwhile, Thor was defeated in battle by the returned Angela, and the Queen was suggested by Loki to keep him alive. Thor escaped from captivity and confronted the Angel Queen. The Queen's life was saved by Angela, who engaged the God of Thunder once more in battle. Their fight was interrupted by Odin, who had returned from his self-exile in Asgard. The All-Father recognized Angela as his daughter, and revealed Angela's true lineage. Time ago, the Angel tasked to dispose Aldrif's body found out the baby was alive and raised her as one of the Angels, under the name of Angela. Due to her services for the Angels, the Queen pardoned Angela her life but exiled her from Heven because to her lineage. Angle Queen was later approached by Malekith the Accursed to join his Dark Council. She agreed to join the Dark Council when Malekith promised to weaken the Angels' enemies, the Asgardians. Malekith accomplished this by telling Mangog where the Asgardians lived, leading to the destruction of the Asgardians' home, Asgardia. During the War of the Realms, the Angel Queen and the Angels joined in the Dark Council's invasion of Midgard. The Angels took over the continent of Africa, renaming it New Heven. The Queen and her War Angels were opposed by Wakanda's Okoye and the Dora Milaje, the Asgardians Hildegarde and Sif, and the Punisher. The Angels were later opposed by the Asgardians of the Galaxy who were led by the exiled Angela. Due to the overwhelming numbers of the Angels, Angela decided to the only way to defeat the invaders was to draw them away from Earth. With help from Skurge and his Bloodaxe, Angela opened a portal to Heven and used the Naglfar Beacon to summon an army of undead gods to attack Heven. This forced the Angels to return to Heven to defend it from Angela's undead army. The Angel Queen angrily confronted Angela. She ended up losing to Angela and was decapitated with a sword but not before asking Angela to become the Angels' new ruler. | Powers = Flight: Like all Angels, the Queen of Angels is capable of flight through the use of her wings. Immortality: Angels are immortal and cannot die from old age. She has lived for untold eons and has retained her youth. Thor noted that they can spend eternity in prison. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight via her wings | Weapons = Sword | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Fencing